


a melody we composed

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a speck of Angst, idk what else to tag tbh, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: piano major serim meets music major woobin soon the two come together to compose a melody called their relationship.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 26





	a melody we composed

**Author's Note:**

> realised i haven't posted here in months so here's a little something! :')

the first time serim saw him there was a spark of familiarity, laced together with a tint of serenity and he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

his long and thin fingers were pressed gently against the white keys of the piano as his body moved slightly to the tune of the melody, his eyes fully focused on the sheet of paper in front of him.

he wore a peach coloured cardigan drooped over a simple white tee, matching with a pair of black skinny jeans.

his slightly ruffled & fluffy hair covered his eyes a little as he occasionally lifted up his hand to pull them back.

his fingers seemed to dance on their own and with every key he pressed, the melody only got better.

serim found himself lost in the soft tunes he was playing as he could barely take his eyes of the beautiful man that was sitting in front of him, admiring his side profile that resembled a whole masterpiece.

then, serim's arms suddenly fell weak - mind was too distracted by the sounds of the piano. the file he was holding in his arms fell to the ground with a loud sound. in an instance, the man stopped playing as he turned to look at the sound that disrupted him, only to meet serim's eyes.

serim bowed slightly, apologising for disrupting him, internally cursing himself for being so embarrassing.

but the man simply shook his head, a small smile starting to form on his face as his eyebrows lifted up, “no it’s alright, you don’t have to apologise”

serim smiled sheepishly at his words, before he nervously blurted out the few words to him, “you play the piano.. really well”

he turned his head slightly at the words before letting out a small chuckle, a big gummy smile appearing on his face as his eyes formed small crescent moons.

“thank you,” he called out to serim, before getting up from his seat and walking towards him while holding out his hand, “i'm woobin,”

serim immediately took his hand in his and introduced himself, which was followed by woobin's reply, “nice to meet you serim”

his eyes then lit up, giving serim another smile, “oh do you need to use the room? i’m sorry that i didn’t book it beforehand but you can use it now.”

slowly gaining back his senses, serim pointed to the file in his hand as he flashed him a pitiful smile, “oh yeah, i have some pieces i need to practice on before catching up on my theory classes.”

woobin tilted his head to serim, his eyes lighting up once again, “piano major?”

his sudden question took serim by surprise, but he nodded his head, before letting out a smile.

“what about you?”

“i actually major in music.”

“woah”

woobin laughed at his reaction before nodding his head, “we're a small population here aren't we?"

serim nods his head and lets out a chuckle. he was right - performing art majors only made up less than 15% of the whole university cohort. he looks at woobin again and wonders why he's never seen him before despite the small size of the faculty. 

woobin clapped his hand before clearing his throat and giving a small pat on serim's shoulder, “i guess i'll go off now? good luck on practising!"

serim thanks him in return and flashes him his biggest smile.

"see you again?" woobin says once more as he reaches for the door.

serim nods his head and waves goodbye, mumbling a small "see you again" 

and with that woobin exited the room with his hand in his pocket, a bright smile on his face. serim made his way to the piano with a smile on his face, his heart feeling a little lighter and warmer. 

——

serim entered his own world of melody as his head danced to the rhythm of the song his fingers were playing. his eyes only focusing on the musical notes on the paper in front of him and to the white and black tiles that each hold a different sound to them.

“as expected from a piano major; wonderful”

the familiar voice of a man startled him, his body jerking up as he let out a small shout.

woobin lets a giggle slip out from his mouth, then while trying to contain his laughter, both his hands reached to cup serim's shoulders, “i’m sorry i scared you”

serim places a hand on his chest as he let out a deep breath, “i almost got a heart attack oh my goodness”

woobin gives him an apologetic smile, then a thumbs up, “that piece was superb”

serim found himself blushing from the sudden compliment and thanked him before glancing up at him, “oh what are you here for? i checked and nobody booked the room so…”

woobin gave him a subtle smile, before looking brightly at him, “my lectures ended early today and i happened to pass by so i thought why not admire your playing for a few minutes.”

his words sends serim's cheeks burning up. trying not to give himself away, serim gives a small, but awkward laugh.

he must have caught on, for he broke the awkward few seconds with a question, “by the way, i was about to grab dinner and i was wondering if you’ve had yours yet?”

serim shakes his head in response, his heart thumping against his chest, anticipating his next question.

“do you want to go together then? i mean.. if you don’t mind, that is” woobin asks again, sparks filling up in his eyes. the excitement in his tone was almost begging serim to say yes, his hands clasped together like an eager child.

serim hums for a few seconds before nodding his head, which was followed by woobin’s bright smile immediately. swiftly putting his files neatly into his bag, serim closed the lid of the piano before heading out with woobin. the small awkward and shy talks slowly becoming more intriguing and interesting as the two got more and more absorbed into each other’s worlds.

——

serim crosses his arms and frowns, his mouth now turning into a pout as he lets out a sigh. woobin, who is enjoying the sight in front of him, continues to giggle as his fingers swipe the phone screen.

"they turned out so weird why'd take them like that" serim whines again as he tries to snatch the phone away from woobin's hand, but fails to do so. 

woobin lets out a cheeky smile, then zooms in onto a picture - serim has his mouth wide open from laughing, his eyes squinted and hair in a mess - and shows it to serim, "i don't know what you're talking about, i think you look cute"

serim pouts even more, his eyebrows now furrowed together, trying his best to show his frustration. but in woobin's eyes, he didn't look mad at all; instead, there was a growing urge in him to reach forward and cup serim's face from how cute he looked.

"i'm leaving" serim pretends to grab his bag and stands up from his seat, but woobin immediately grabs hold of his hand and pulls him back down. 

woobin still has his cheeky smile on his face, his hand still holding on to serim's. he rubs the back of serim's hand as he finally gives in, "okay i'm sorry, i'll take better pictures now"

serim gives him a look of doubt, but softens at woobin's touch, as his other hand reaches up to carress woobin's hands back. he scrunches his nose and squints his eyes at woobin before replying, "you better"

woobin giggles and nods his head before leaning back in his seat and lifting up his phone once again, his eyes now focused on taking pictures of serim, who is posing with the food sitting in front of him.

after a few seconds, woobin stops and looks back on the pictures he took, a smile immediately forming on his face as he admires the man in the photo.

"you look great baby" woobin smiles proudly and passes the phone to serim, who looks at him doubtfully again. the sides of serim's lips lift up instantly as soon as he sees the pictures.

"thank you, FINALLY" serim says, garnering another chuckle from woobin. woobin reaches his hand forward to take back his phone, but before he could take it, serim immediately positions the camera right in front of his face and snaps a picture, which takes woobin by shock.

serim lets out a burst of laughter as he looks back at the very picture he just took, zooming in on woobin's surprised face. 

woobin finally realises what has just happened and lets out a whine in return as he watches serim laughing endlessly. serim simply doesn't say anything else other than a "revenge", which woobin lets out a pout to.

finally, after sending the picture to his own phone, serim returns the phone to woobin with a bright smile. he lifts his phone up to woobin, "just set my new favourite photo as my lockscreen" 

woobin's playfully glares at him and fumbles with his phone for a while before showing his lockscreen to serim, "just set mine too, now we're even"

the two of them can't help but laugh at their own antics; as childish their actions may seem, they enjoyed every second of it. it was moments like that that made their relationship so lighthearted and lively, and neither of them would trade this happiness with anything else.

——

“where were you yesterday? i was so worried” serim said to woobin in the calmest tone he could find, although the anxiety and anger was slowly overflowing. woobin's face showed no expression other than that of a tired look as he gave no response to serim's words, his eyes focused on his fingers that he was fumbling with in front of him.

the older of the two let out another breath, before asking him again, “are you okay? what happened?”

woobin simply shook his head before burying his face into his hands, his fingers pulling on his strands of hair out of frustration. 

serim tried to pull his hands away but woobin only resisted. a stifled cry could soon be heard as woobin's breath grew heavier and faster. immediately, serim's hands softened as he snaked and tightened his arms around woobin, his head resting on his shoulder. serim rubbed his arm in circles, trying his best to calm him down.

woobin had not returned any of serim's calls or messages the day before, which was unlike the usual woobin. at first serim thought he was just busy, but as soon as he heard from his friends that he wasn’t in any of his classes yesterday, serim only grew more worried. it was not until today morning where he heard from his roommate that he was back on the campus that serim immediately went to find him.

here they were, sitting on woobin's bed with him, serim barely able to comprehend anything that was happening. woobin wasn’t happy or lively like his usual self; it was the first time serim had ever seen him break down in front of him.

“i'm sorry, something serious cropped up at home and i’m just feel so overwhelmed now i don’t know what to say or do, i’m sorry i didn’t mean to ignore you-”

woobin finally said out the words he haf been trying so hard to bury in between cries to serim, in which the latter immediately hugged him at the sound of his words.

woobin’s arms finds its way around serim like they always did, his face buried into his shoulder, his tears slowly soaking up the sleeve of his shirt.

“i didn’t want to burden you with my problems and make you worry so i-”

serim immediately cut him off, his own tears threatening to fall as he pulled woobin even closer to him, “we made the decision to go through everything together, and you shouldn’t feel like this at all. i’m more than willing to help you out woobin, i love you and if it means having to solve your problems with you too, i’ll gladly do it”

woobin’s breath quickened at his words, his arms wrapping around serim so tightly he could barely even move.

the both of them sat in silence as serim sat there trying his best not to cry too. woobin found comfort in the pair of arms wrapped around him, thankful to have serim in his life.

serim hummed a small tune from one his favourite pieces, his fingers tapping lightly on his back as though they were the piano tiles. woobin couldn’t help but let out a small smile escape his mouth, his sadness now being masked by the happy melody that was coming out from serim's mouth.

——

the spotlight shines brightly onto serim as he keeps his eyes on the keys in front of him, his head and body slowly flowing to the sweet tune. the many eyes that are staring at him makes him nervous, but he tries to keep a calm expression, his main focus to only play the piece well.

gracefully and swiftly playing the last keys, serim finishes the piece in composure before stopping, his eyes glancing over to the other spotlight that has just been shone in front. the audience clapped for a few seconds before stopping after hearing the familiar keys of the piano again.

there sits the man serim loves most, his soft eyes and expression following his fingers as he plays elegantly. naturally, a smile appears on serim's face as he admires woobin's features; the way his eyes would lift up a little to look at the sheet, then slowly returning back to a dreamy gaze, his gelled hair still looking soft as they bounced with his every move

it reminded him of his first meeting with him - how stunning he looked then, and how he still is in his eyes now.

the spotlight shines onto serim again as he meets the eyes of woobin's, who flashes a smile and nods his head. with that, the two play in harmony as the sweet tunes of serim's matched well with woobin's strong and fast melody.

and with ease, like how the both of them had practiced for this the past few months, the beautiful piece ends with a sharp and strong finish as the audience stands up to applaud the two. the duo then stands up and walks towards the middle of the stage, holding their hands together before bowing to the audience. woobin’s arms naturally slides across serim's waist _(like they always do)_ and without a warning, pulls him close to give the older a peck on the lips, garnering even more claps and cheers from the audience.

serim's cheeks immediately turn a bright red, but he can't help but smile at woobin's sudden move. he playfully hits woobin on the chest, his eyes now unable to meet the crowd. but serim's arm is also around woobin as he holds him closer to him, thankful that his recital had all gone well.

but it wasn’t the pieces that he performed at the recital that was important to him. what was more important was that woobin was part of it all too, from helping him out to even agreeing to perform with him.

after all, their relationship was just like composing a melody - it was not always sweet sailing, neither was it easy to achieve. it was the mistakes that were made that made the melody better, and it was the moments that they cherished that made it stand out. yet, the overall piece put together is something words could never explain, as a blank sheet still waits to be filled with the beautiful memories of the two.


End file.
